Sny
by Mad Yoko
Summary: Příběh sepsaný za půl hodinky u klávesnice... se špatným koncem. Kruci, dopadá na mě skepse...


Sny.

Jsou všude kolem nás, kamkoli se podíváme. Kamkoli se podíváme a vidíme člověka. Jsou krásné… také proč by je jinak lidé měli? Dávají jim naději, dávají pocit, že mohou čehokoliv dosáhnout. Dávají pocit vnitřního uspokojení. Jsou sladké, dobrodružné, nebo docela obyčejné. Jsou krásné, ať žije člověk jakkoliv zle. I kdyby byl žebrákem, bude snít o teple domova a o pravidelném jídle. Feudál… ten bude snít možná o dobru pro svůj lid, nebo také o lepším jídle, méně placeném služebnictvu a kurtizánách. Obyčejný člověk může snít o tom, že létá jako pták. Může snít, aby ve snech potkával své milované.

Taky jsem měl sen. Prchlivý a neuskutečnitelný. Sen, který se mi přímo před očima rozplývá jako kapka rosy vysušená sluncem.

Necítím čepel zabodnutou mezi spodními žebry, vysávající vzduch z mých plic. Necítím horkost krve, jež mi stéká pomalu a klidně po už tak rudém plášti, klidná a uvážlivá jako řeka. Necítím žár odpoledního slunce, které tak nepochopitelně hřeje tento svět i ve chvíli, jaká se právě odehrává. Možná… možná někde daleko cítím svist větru, svist toho nádherného elementu, snažícího se rozplést mé vlasy do jemných vláken a hrát si s nimi na honěnou.

Ne.

Docela určitě cítím je niterný chlad. Chlad, který je horší než čepel, horší než zlá noční můra, zlá než jakákoli bolest, kterou jsem kdy pocítil.

Tady to, milá liško, máš. Umírám. Tak si mě vezmi! Ukaž svou sílu a zdolej mé nahlodané bariéry kolem duše! Znič mě a roztrhej mě… uprchni na svět, který tě bude nenávidět víc než kdy jindy, protože tvůj poslední nositel zklamal, zklamal svoji vesnici, svou zemi… své přátele.

Snil jsem o míru. O míru pro ty, které mám rád. O míru pro rodiče a jejich děti. Pro žáky a jejich učitele. Pro mladé, staré, zdravé… i nemocné. Viděl jsem… opravdu jsem viděl úsměv na vašich tvářích a bezstarostnost. Byl jsem hrdý. Má vlastnost působit na lidi se vzbouřila a přivedla zpět nepřítele, který prozřel a společnými silami obrátili válku v mír, bolest v radost a prach v pýchu.

Jak hloupý to byl sen.

Slyšíš, liško? Najednou mlčíš. Nebo snad víš, že jsem již zemřel? Dýchám, slyším tlukot srdce, a přeci už tu nejsem. Je tu jen můj stín, nesoucí na bedrech tíhu odpovědnosti. Sakuro… ležím kousek ode mě a spíláš ruce v němé prosbě. Zachraň mě. Zachraň nás. Tvá prosba se nedočkala vyslechnutí, a ty sama se nedočkáš rozhřešení. Shikamaru, ty, kousek dál hledíš s vytřeštěnýma očima na výjev, který se ti nabízí. Omlouvám se ti, příteli. Promiň mi mou naivitu. Zpod šatů ti teče krev. Zpod šatů, jež byly pýchou Konohy. No řekni, Shikamaru, je to otravné, že? A ty, babčo… ty máš jediné štěstí, že ses nedočkala toho dne, kdy poslední nositel tvého přívěsku zpackal a zahodil budoucnost do odpadků. Kurenai… je mi to líto. Kakashi, Iruko…. Je mi to líto. Líto_. Líto_…

A ty, Sasuke… Civíš na mě jako na vzteklé zvíře na ducha. To není zdvořilé, leč může to být tím, že jsem přišel o humor.

Já, sedmý Hokage tu před tebou klečím na kolenou… Ne. Já, tvůj starý přítel jsem byl sražen na kolena tvou zlobou. Že, Madaro? Takhle si to chtěl? Udělej mi laskavost. Nezabíjej ty, co ještě žijí. Oni si to nezaslouží.

A já bych neměl zemřít jako kus šunky na špičce párátka.

Vstávám a plnou vahou padám na… koho vlastně? Chlapce, který žije, a zároveň nežije. Kunai, který stále trčí v mé ruce se mu zabodává do hrudi. Do hajzlu, Sasuke, když budeš mít štěstí, přežiješ… pokud se vyrovnáš s tím, co vidíš v mých očích. Děsivé, že? Ano Sasuke… To je jenom pro tebe.

Zabořím kunai ještě hlouběji do masa svého přítele. Vidíš to, kamaráde? Liško? Senilním. Ani ve snu… ve snu bych vám jinak neřekl. Přátelé. Jsem stejně prohnilý, jako vy.

Padám dozadu. Nebe… bože, to nebe je tak krásně modré… a za hodinu zapadá slunce. Letní kvítí všude kolem… vánek. Tady končíme. Tady, lištičko… nechceš utéct? Dobře, nedovolím ti to. Zetlej si v mém prohnilém mase!

Sen končí. Sasuke… doufám, že si má poslední slova zapamatuješ.

A ještě něco. Doufám, že tě to pořádně bolí, ty parchante.

Miluji vůni trávy. Co miluješ ty, Sasuke?

Asi bych ti měl popřát pěkný zbytek života...

_,Pamatuješ, příteli,__  
__na ty krásné staré časy…?'_


End file.
